Naruto and Hinata Generations
by Multiverse Observer
Summary: Naruto and Hinata start a relationship after Hinata's confession during the Pein invasion. Only for two unexpected visitors to show up, who are these two? Its themselves from the past! why are they here and how do we send them back? But wait now there's TWO NARUTOS? Ik summary sucks but its my first story please read
1. Chapter 1: Settling after the storm

**Author's Note**

**Ok so this is my first story, so please do excuse any unprofessionalism in how I write. I have been an avid reader on this site for a few years now and I've seemed to run out of things to read. If it is not obvious, I am a NaruHina fan and this story is pertained around such ideals. This story starts in the Shippuden arc after Pein invasion. Well read on readers, review and I hope u enjoy. **

**P.S. Please give constructive criticism flaming and ass kissing helps no one.**

Key:

"speech"

_"thoughts"_

**"Demon/ Demonic/ Large Creature/ Angry or loud speech"**

**_"Demon/ Demonic/ Large Creature or Angry thoughts"_**

Scene change

Chapter 1. Settling after the storm

"Naruto-kun" I mumble out as I sit in bed staring out the window of my hospital room. It's been about a month since the invasion, my wounds recovered in time but my mind still plagued me. Not about why we were attacked or about the people we lost, not that we're missing many. When Nagato used his "Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique" most of our lost men and women were revived. No one's sure if that's what saved me or not, some doctors say that I must have lied there on the edge of death with Pein's chakra receiver shoved through my gut for hours before they recovered me. What I had said to Naruto and what i saw while laying there was what plagues me it was, frightening I want to believe it was a dream but I know what I felt. Naruto's chakra had gone from the normal overloaded, warm, bright power to a dark malevolent energy. The beast he became was terrifying, I realized now that the red chakra I had occasionally seen him use was the same. I woke up in the hospital to the realization that he was- no… he wasn't the demon. He was still Naruto, but the demon was sealed inside him. The nine tailed fox, I'd heard stories from otou-san of the horrifying beast. I didn't hate him for it, on the contrary it affected nothing except my admiration of him increased. Unlike the villagers I did see him for the hero he was for holding the demon inside him.

"I just wish that that hero would come talk to me about what I said" I sighed, I would be lying to myself if I put the whole blame on him, I hadn't exactly gone out to look for him. I had confessed, but in the most cowardly way possible! I just can't believe that the only time I could build the courage to tell him was when I thought I was going to die.

'ugh, I need a cinnamon bun' it wouldn't really help except to calm my nerves, but who am I kidding I wouldn't risk running into Naruto. I'd be a stuttering mess, if only I wasn't so shy.

"Hinata?" I turned to the door to see Sakura standing there, she must have been doing her rounds to help out at the hospital she was technically just a nurse, but she was second in line to call when it came to a medical emergency, the first being the Hokage.

"Yes Sakura-san" I replied giving a small smile.

"Oh please Hinata no need for formalities Sakura is fine. So what brings you here?" She said as she smiled and wiggled her finger.

"I-I'm simply here for a checkup on my injuries." Damn that accursed stutter just thinking about Naruto at times brought it out. Luckily she hadn't noticed, she walked over and her hands glowed green as she observed my stomach. Sakura had come far in the medical field she was so accomplished, confident, strong willed.

'Sigh, no wonder Naruto likes her she's far better than me' sometimes I wished Naruto was a tad bit shallower at times. It was obvious to anyone even with my baggy jacket that I was beautiful; I was a porcelain doll with the figure of a beauty goddess. Oh please who was I kidding? Except for my bust size I was nothing but subpar at best, but Naruto didn't care about those sort of things at least he wasn't open about them. His history with perverted senseis had caused him to hide any sort of perverseness he had, as to show he wasn't influenced by them. God if anyone could read her mind they would think she was a broken record. She went over these same thoughts along with others of the same topic day in and day out. Sakura finished and smiled at me.

"Well you're in tip top shape, I'll put it down so you aren't required to come in anymore you seem to have healed fine." I sighed; while she should be relieved not to have to come here it was a welcome distraction. Plus it was easier to avoid Naruto if she had a place to be, all well.

"Thank you Sakura, well I'll be going thank you for your time" I left the room after a quick bow and walked down the hall. It was outside the elevator where I was halted in my tracks, as I spotted a mop of blonde hair emerging from the elevator. He was wearing his normal orange and black jumpsuit and his sage coat. God he looked so powerful with it on he didn't seem to be wearing his usual goofy smile like usual. Or his "mask" as she called it, the façade he put on to hide his true emotions. He wasn't wearing his headband and his hair hung slightly in his eyes which had a faraway look in them. All this amounted to my face immediately heating up, I was so caught up observing him I didn't notice him coming to a halt in front of me.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, I didn't think I would run into you here. Do you have a minute" He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

'Damnit curse Kami and my luck' I thought as I froze up.

**Thirty minutes prior with Naruto**

"Hinata" I mumbled. Here I was, standing on my father's head its weird that even before I knew of my heritage pertaining to the fourth hokage that I had still come up here to think. Thinking hard wasn't really my strong suit but I couldn't get her off my mind. What she had said to me was baffling of course I had got over the shock and had partially come to terms with it. Not that I knew what to do about it, on the contrary I was so lost he was sure even the wisest of men could give him advice. Well Sakura would suffice I for advice I suppose, I took off in the direction of the hospital. Sakura, I was sure that my feelings for her was more of a deep bond and trust than anything else, I came to realize that I didn't love her and my crush dwindled after the years. I couldn't really say she was like a sister to me, I still knew that if given the chance I would give the relationship a chance. Well if Hinata had never confessed to him that is. I passed by the Yamanaka flower shop and saw Ino heading towards the hokage tower; I also got a good look down her shirt as I passed by.

'Sigh, I'm not a pervert but I'm also human' I thought, most figured I was a pervert because of my past apprenticeship but I quickly and violently rejected those ideals. I would be lying if I said I didn't notice the figure and looks of those around me. Especially Hinata, boy did she get hit a few times with the beauty stick, and her figure- I violently shook my head, rejecting the thoughts. Now was not the time, I had to figure out what to do about Hinata. I knew already that Sakura would tell me to go talk to her and I guess that's what I should do.

'Well I guess I'll do that after I see Sakura-Chan' I made the last jump towards the hospital and slowed to a walk as I entered the large structure. It had been the first to be rebuilt after the battle with Pein. Sakura was most likely on the 4th floor around this time. As I entered the elevator I thought about Hinata's other qualities.

'Well she is kind of weird the way she stutters and blushes around me, but she also seemed very able and determined to become a strong ninja. She was also always kind and supportive to me.' I shook my head and not realizing those things earlier.

'I wonder how long she's felt that way about me' I thought as I exited the elevator and strode down the hall. I came to a stop as I noticed a mix of midnight blue hair and lavender colored clothing.

'Crap, sigh well might as well get it over with' I walked up to her and it was then that she seemed to notice I was there. I grinned and rubbed the back of my head like always.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, I didn't think I would run into you here. Do you have a minute?" I waited a minute observing her. She was blushing like always a deep cherry color and her eyes widened.

'She almost looks kind of cute that way. Like a little kid caught in the cookie jar. Oh what am I thinking? Don't be ridiculous.' I berated myself. I focused again on Hinata as she nodded her head slowly.

"Great, uhhh somewhere more private maybe? Oh in here." I said leading her into an empty room. I leaned onto the wall as she seated herself on the bed she seemed to be collecting her thoughts. I felt like this would be a long conversation so I took off my sage coat and hung it on one of the chairs as I sat in it. I had taken to wearing it to honor pervy-sage and well, it just looked cool. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"Listen Hinata I wanted to talk to you about what you said"

**Hinata**

'God why now' I thought and sighed.

'Well I couldn't avoid it forever' I collected my thoughts as I sat on the bed in the empty room… and empty room, alone, with Naruto-kun. Oh god calm down Hinata get a grip focus, wait what'd he say' I thought and quickly spoke up.

"I-I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-kun what did u s-say" I stuttered out and blushed.

'Damn my shyness' I thought.

"Oh, I was saying that I wanted to talk to you about what you um you know, what you said when you came to save me" I looked down.

'Save him? Hardly.' I thought

"U-uum well Naruto-k-kun I wouldn't call what I did saving yo-" He cut me off quickly with a stern look.

"Of course you did you coming out there gave me the power to defeat him… even if it didn't work in the best way." He said with his eyes looking downcast.

'He must be thinking about almost releasing the kyuubi' I thought I mustered the courage to look at him directly and I spoke clearly trying not to stutter.

"W-well if you say so, b-but yes I did mean what I said to y-you N-Naruto-kun" I said directing my eyes back down to the floor. I 'eeped' in surprise as he sat next to me on the bed, I looked over at him. He stared back seriously for a second before sighing.

"Well if you did I want you to know that you shouldn't be so quick to say such things there's things…. There are things about me that you might hate me for" he said with his hair shadowing his eyes. I grinned knowing I was going to surprise him.

"You mean the kyuubi?" I said looking up at him. He quickly jumped up and looked down at me in shock.

"Y-you know, b-but how" he stuttered out. I giggled slightly I couldn't help it with the face he was making.

"I-it's ok Naruto-kun I figured it out after I was stabbed by Pein…. I saw what happened afterwards" I whispered out the last part. He shuffled towards the door with a hand on his coat as if preparing to leave at a moment's notice. With his back to me and his head hung he asked quietly.

"So do you hate me? Are you afraid of me?" he said tensing up. I walked in front of him and mustered the courage to tilt his head up with my hand on his chin. He darted his eyes around as not to look at me. I giggled and bopped him on the head with my fist. He made a cute whining noise and rubbed the small bump.

"Owww I'm confused Hinata-chan you hit me yet you're smiling do you hate-" I cut him off as I hugged him. My face lit up immediately and I fell my consciousness almost slip but I held strong and said in a soft voice.

"No Naruto-kun I could never you're a hero in my eyes always have been always will be, I love you baka" I said and giggled softly. He awkwardly returned the embrace for a second before I pulled away. He rubbed his head again.

"Well I can't exactly say the same I don't know much about you…"He trailed off and I immediately became depressed. I hung my head and felt tears sting my eyes.

"I see" was all I could say but then he lifted my head in the same manner I had done to him and I saw him smile brightly.

"But I do know you are a strong able ninja. A kind, caring, supportive person and you're defiantly beautiful" he said as a small blush adorned his whisker marked cheeks, my face became very red and I put my hand up to cover my cheeks. He laughed and said.

"So do you wanna umm I don't know go on a date sometime? Get to know each other better" I let out a small squeal and jumped at him hugging him, right before passing out I whispered.

"I'd love too"

**Naruto**

I laughed as I noticed she passed out I laid her on the bed and turned only to slip on the corner of my jacket and with quick reflexes turned to catch myself only to end up hanging over Hinata with a few inches between us. While catching myself I jostled the bed enough to wake up Hinata. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Uhhh hi again Hinata-chan you see what happened was-" I was cut off as the door opened and in walked Tsunade. She was silent as she noticed the predicament; I held myself up with one hand and scratched my cheek as I said.

"ummm Baa-chan I uhh this isn't what it looks like" it was then that Hinata's hand pushed mine to the side and I came down with my lips meeting hers in a sideways awkward first kiss she seemed to sigh into the kiss. I stayed there stunned and enjoyed it for a split second before pulling away only for her to pass out again. I jumped up and looked over at Baa-chan.

"Ummmmmm" was all I could manage to say. She smirked and wiggled her finger, walking over she said.

"Tsk tsk tsk Naruto you should know better, this is a hospital." She smirked and walked over to Hinata. Running a hand over Hinata's head a green glow emitted, and then Hinata awoke and quickly jumped up bowing deeply.

"My apologies Hokage-sama" she said blushing profusely. Tsunade waved it off and looked over at Naruto.

"Oh doesn't be so uptight its fine, although… I could use some help with my paperwork and you do want to become Hokage someday no?" she said to me. I shook my head and said quickly.

"um sorry baa-chan, I have a date to get to" I quickly picked Hinata up jumped out the open window as she squealed in surprise. I landed on the ground and set her down, she regained her balance and we looked up as we heard the esteemed Hokage yell angrily.

**"I told you to stop calling me that!" **she said. I laughed and looked down as Hinata hooked her arm with mine. I smiled warmly and began walking through town.


	2. Chapter 2: Rip in time

**Author's note: Ok so since this is a generation's fic I wanted to tell you guys that this will be switching back and forth occasionally between the characters in pre- shippuden and shippuden arc I'll say when. Umm the pre shippuden arc is after the chunnin exams and bikouchu mission.** **So read review and enjoy.**

**P.S. I BASH SASUKE A LOT!**

"speech"

'_thoughts_'

**"Demon/ summon/ angry or loud speech"**

**'Demon/summon/angry thoughts'**

Chapter 2: Rip in time

**Pre-Shippuden**

**Hinata**

"Naruto-kun" I whispered as I watched him train. Of course he didn't know I was there, I was watching him from the tree line at one of the training grounds. I knew that if I went and tried to talk to him I'd be a stuttering mess. I couldn't help it, watching him gave me a sense of hope and a will to forge on but i got so embarrassed around him. I also have to admit that I find it so heart racing and attractive when he trains and fights. He was so powerful, more powerful than that emo, duck haired bastard. God I hate him, it's because of him he's so focused on Sakura, if he didn't have to keep that promise than he could focus on other things and maybe I would have a chance.

'Yah right who am I kidding, I wouldn't change that about him. He always keeps a promise and I admire him more for it.' I sighed quietly and continued to watch him train with my Byakugan active, it was amazing how much chakra he had, it almost hurt her eyes to look at it. She watched him form a Rasengan and shove it into the gut of a clone. That technique was quite a spectacle to see with someone who could actually see the chakra form from his body. Like a maelstrom of chakra condensed into a ball of power.

'Ha a maelstrom funny that Naruto-kun would be the one to have a jutsu like that.' He had created about 100 clones and was fighting them in intervals of 20-30. He was doing well at first but she noticed him becoming tired, he became outnumbered and one of the clones caught him in a headlock. Naruto lifted his knee up and donkey kicked him write in the 'neither region' causing the clone to let go, he then threw the other doppelganger in the air and kicked him. Consequently sending him in my direction, I leapt to my feet as the clone rolled a few times and landed against the tree to my right. He groaned and looked over at me before dispelling.

"Hinata-chan?" He said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. My eyes widened as I looked back at the original Naruto only for him to stare directly back at me. I emerged from the bushes nervously, I expected him to berate me for spying on him but as I approached him he only smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Hinata-chan, did you need something? Or did you come to train; I can leave if u need." He said and grinned widely. I shook my head and stuttered out.

"N-no Naruto-kun y-you don't need to leave, I w-was just passing by and came to see w-what you were doing." I said while inwardly cursing my stutter.

'I probably sound like a fool' I berated myself as I fidgeted with my fingers.

"Oh well um do you, I don't know want to train together maybe?" He asked hopefully.

"Y-yes I would like that v-very much Naruto-kun" I said as my face heated up. He dispelled his clones and began to say something.

"Great! We can train and then- ow" He said holding his head. I widened my eyes as he seemed to be in pain. He noticed my look of concern and waved me off.

"Oh its fine Hinata, I just get a major headache from dispelling so many clones at ounce" he said through gritted teeth. I lifted my hand shakily and began pushing chakra into the tenketsu in his temple. Suddenly I felt a tug on my consciousness and the world went black.

**Hinata**

I awoke to the sound of dripping water, smell of a sewer and the feel of wet back. I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness. I sat up and saw a colossal set of bars surrounding a large piece of paper with the word "seal" written on it. I looked around but did not recognize the chamber, I heard a booming chuckle resound from the other side of the bars and I gasped as one large red slitted eye stared out at me. I looked around frantically and saw Naruto lying in the water a few feet away stirring slightly. I yelled to him as whatever it was bashed into the bars making a thunderous boom echo through the chamber.

"Naruto-kun!" I yelled, his eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet and ran over to me. He stood over me looking between me and the bars before cursing and yelling towards the creature.

"Hey you damned fox why is she here, and what the hell do you want!"

'Fox?' I thought before the creature moved forward revealing a huge fox with red eyes and nine tails.

'Nine tails… no it couldn't be' I thought before whispering.

"Kyuubi" Naruto, who had paused between yelling, looked over at me.

"Hinata you know what he is?" he said worriedly. The demon chuckled evilly and said,

"Of course she does boy, I am the most feared demon in the world that is why the village hates you for having me inside you. The only thing holding me back from tearing her to bits is this damn seal. But I might consider letting her live if she comes over and rips this seal off. What do you say little girl?" he grinned evilly showing his massive teeth. I shook my head and looked over at Naruto who was hanging his head.

'So it must be true, Naruto-kun has this demon sealed inside him. Yet people despise him for it?' I thought and shakily got to my feet. I stepped back and the demon yelled out angrily.

"If you won't come take this seal off then I'll just have to force you! I can't with the boy because of the seal; you however are in my domain." Blood red chakra bubbled up and reached out towards me I gasped in fear but heard a man's voice speak loudly.

"You shall not harm her" suddenly I felt my body lifted and then dropped just as quickly but when I looked up we were no longer in the kyuubi's chamber but more of an empty white space. I looked over to my left and saw Naruto; he seemed to be looking past me with wide eyes. I looked to my right and saw a man with yellow hair, a Konoha headband and a white cloak with orange flames on the sleeves and bottom of it. I instantly recognized the man as the fourth hokage. I gasped; I quickly stood and asked hesitantly.

"Y-yondaime?" The man smiled and kneeled down so he was eye to eye to me.

"That's right I am the one who sealed that monster inside Naruto all those years ago, when I did it I sealed part of myself in him as a fail safe." My eyes widened in disbelief that I was talking to one of the most famous ninja in history. Suddenly an orange blur pasts me and the Fourth hokage was sent flying back as Naruto kicked him in the chest with his momentum. He slid to a stop and walked back over seemingly not affected. Naruto on the other hand was furious with tears in his eyes he yelled.

"Why! Why me you bastard was I just some random child you chose to seal that bastard fox into! What reason could you have to do that! I hate you!" He screamed out as he threw a punch. The Hokage caught it and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"I'm sorry Naruto; I just couldn't handle sacrificing anyone else's child for such a burden. I had hoped that you would be seen as a hero, but alas the people of the village disappoint me. You I am so very proud of you Naruto." Naruto, in a shocked state, mumbled out.

"Anyone else's child….. but that means." He backed away from the man and looked at him with unshed tears. The man smiled and ruffled his hair.

"That's right, my son" he hugged Naruto again as he sobbed into his chest.

"So you're my dad? So you and my mother didn't abandon me?" Naruto voiced his questions after he had calmed down. I on the other hand looked away at such a private moment. The hokage stood and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"No of course not son your mother and I loved you very much and I know she'd be proud of you too." He said smiling.

"But unfortunately you have to go now my power is fading." He hugged Naruto and stood. Naruto looked panicked and said quickly.

"Wait! I have so many questions do we have to leave." he said with a sad look.

"I'm afraid so" he said ruffling Naruto's hair.

"But know I'll always be watching over you and I'll always be in your heart to fight the evil temptation of that monster. I believe in you son so make me and your mother proud." Naruto smiled and wiped his eyes.

"I will, Believe it!" he said and grinned widely. It was then that I decided to speak up.

"Um yondaime-Sama" He interrupted me by raising his hand.

"Minato is fine" he said,

"Oh um Minato-San, how exactly do we get out of here" I said he stood back and explained.

"First we'll return so I may fix the seal and then ill transport you out of Naruto's mind" He made a few hand signs and suddenly we were back with the fox who was bashing against the bars. He then noticed Minato and began screaming and cursing at him. The yondaime ignored him and pressed his hand to the seal, while he was mending it the red chakra lashed out and wrapped around me and Naruto. We screamed and the yondaime pulled away from the seal, a bright light emitted from it just as we were encased in the red chakra. The fourth used his legendary space-time jutsu; the Hiraishin to attempt to transport us out. The world flashed a rainbow of colors before going black.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting myself

**Author's Note: In this chapter and later ones until I say otherwise when I say pre shippuden and shippuden Naruto/Hinata they are which Naruto/Hinata I am referring to this and later chapters until I say otherwise take place in the shippuden arc. Also when referring to them in the story or in conversation Y. Naruto/Hinata means younger Naruto/Hinata**

Chapter 3: Meeting myself

**Shippuden**

**Naruto**

'Well the date went well' I thought as I walked out of the shower. I walked into my room and began getting dressed.

'I still feel bad for not taking her somewhere fancier' I had taken her to Ichiraku ramen, I hadn't any real plan and that was the first place I thought of. She swore up and down that it didn't matter, but she was practically a princess she deserved fancy dinners.

'Ha-ha princess Hinata-hime I like that' I lay in my bed staring out the window, thinking about the bluenette.

'Ounce she opens up and talks a little she's actually very fun to be around. I especially love it when she laughs; it's such a cute happy sound.' I shook my head and grinned.

'Wow I'm already falling for her. I guess I have mom tastes for partners. The strong quiet type ha-ha." I slowly fell asleep thinking about my parents and Hinata.

**Shippuden**

**Naruto**

I awoke to a loud crash plus a big wave of chakra. Quickly I summoned a clone and formed a Rasengan while running into the living room. Upon entering I saw a large cloud of smoke, my clone dispelled as I called out.

"Who are you? What do you want and why are you in my house?" I said in what I hoped was an intimidating voice; I honestly was trying not to sound half awake still in my pajamas. The smoke cleared to reveal a kid with blonde hair and orange jumpsuit along with another kid with blue hair and lavender clothes.

'Wait a minute. Blonde hair? Orange and blue jumpsuit?'I stood there as the blonde kid stood up and faced me after looking around.

"Who are you, and why are you in my house" I said again, the blonde kid looked at me again and I noticed whisker marks on his face and blue eyes. I let my Rasengan drop as the kid yelled back.

"Your houses what the hell are you talking about!? This is my house!" he yelled. It was then that he noticed what I looked like. He looked confused and said.

"Why do you look like me?" I shook my head.

"No it's you who looks like me. Or at least that's what I used to look like." I looked over at the other person that I now realized was a girl suddenly the realization hit me.

"Hinata-chan?" I asked confused. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"How do you know my name?" she said. I scratched my cheek and responded.

"Well I was just out with you or the older you. Gahhh! This is so confusing" suddenly spoke up.

"Hey you tell me. What's the first step to forming a Rasengan? And how did you figure it out" he asked, confused I answered.

"Popping the water balloon, and I saw a cat smack it around and it popped." Before I could ask why he asked that he asked another question.

"What happened the night I went to go find the bikochu beetle and I went to take a leak?" I realized what he was asking and quickly answered.

"Oh you're talking about the girl at the waterfall" blushed at that.

"So it's true you are me" he said astonished.

"Whoa we must have traveled through time or something! Yatta! That's so cool!" He exclaimed while jumping in the air. I realized what he meant and asked,

"Wait so your me from the past?" I asked he nodded with a broad grin. I looked over at and noticed her staring between me and ; I grinned and remembered how Hinata had told me today about how long she'd had feelings for me.

"And you're the Hinata from the past I take it" She nodded and I shook my head. How did this happen it made no sense? Maybe they knew.

"Do you guys know how you ended up here?" I asked they both looked deep in thought until spoke up.

"It might have been the combination of the fox's chakra and the Yondaim's special jutsu" she said still deep in thought. I looked down at my younger self confused.

"Wait, you met dad? But I didn't meet dad till my fight with Pein." I said confused. Y. Naruto began explaining the incident and my eyes widened.

"Well you must be from some different dimension cuz that never happened to me. But it would make sense the Hiraishin does bend time and space, which mixed with fuzz butt's chakra could have caused a reaction in which sent you through time." I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Well we'll figure it out in the morning um I guess you guys can stay here for the night. Umm I still have some of my old clothes so you guys can wear those to sleep in, Uh Hinata I'll get the older you tomorrow and we can all figure this out k?" I yawned and pulled out my old box of clothes and handed it to my younger self before going and lying down and going to sleep.

**Shippuden**

**Hinata**

I woke up to the sunlight beaming through my window. I got out of the bed and went through the morning routine. After I finished I headed out in hopes of finding Naruto, but as luck would have it he ran into my a few blocks from my home. He saw me and ran over.

"Hey Hinata-chan, Hurry up and head over to boss's house he has something important to tell you" He finished and popped into smoke.

'A shadow clone that's weird he must have sent them out to find me. It must be urgent' I jumped up to the rooftops and jumped towards Naruto's House.

**Shippuden**

**Naruto**

Well this was just adorable I have to admit. I didn't really think about where they'd sleep last night, but apparently it ended up with sleeping on the couch and sleeping on the floor. It seemed though that sometime in the night she had moved to the floor and snuggled up to my younger self. So being as quiet as possible I got ready and headed up to my roof without waking them. After awhile I saw Hinata off in the distance and prepared myself to tell her what happened. I guess being blunt is the best approach; I was never good at being subtle. She jumped to my roof and sat next to me; I smiled and hugged her as she sat down.

"I missed you" I said knowing it'd make her blush, and it worked. She flushed a bright pink color I laughed and took her hand in mine.

"Hinata what I'm about to show and tell you is very shocking and must be kept a secret you understand?" she nodded. I took a deep breath and explained to her what happened, at first she didn't believe me but I stood up and jumped down to my door with her following me. I made a shushing noise with my finger and I opened the door and led her inside. She walked in and looked down at the two; she gasped and looked back and forth between me and the two. I chuckled and gestured for her too look closer; she noticed how her younger self was snuggled up to my younger persona. She let out a cute squeal which awoke her younger self. awoke and unwound her arms from blushing heavily she stood quickly and looked at Hinata then me. She fiddled with her fingers for a second looking up at Hinata with wide eyes.

"T-that's w-what I'm going to look like when I'm o-older?" she asked then paused as Hinata nodded and smiled blushing slightly at me and staring at her. Then noticed us holding hands and her eyes widened.

"Are you t-two d-dating?" she asked in disbelief. I grinned widely and Hinata blushed before nodding. looked down at the me that was sleeping on the floor than back at Hinata and asked.

"How did you do it?" she asked her older self with determination in her eyes. Hinata looked at me for confirmation I nodded. Hinata then began to explain the Pein situation and how she confessed. At the end looked depressed she then said with her head bowed.

"So that's what it took for me to confess three years and a life or death situation" she wiped at her unshed tears, Hinata hugged her and said confidently.

"Yes but now you can fix that trust me he won't turn you down" I smiled and spoke up.

"Yah I can always talk to him for you dattebayo" I said reassuringly. She blushed and bowed to me.

"I would greatly appreciate it Naruto-kun" she said, it was then that my younger self woke up.

"Hey guys what's up?" he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked up and noticed Hinata and his eyes widened as he looked back and forth between the two pale eyed bluenettes. He then stood up and grabbed onto my sleeve tugging me back into my room, I looked back at the girls and shrugged. As we entered the room shut the door and looked back at me.

"Dude that's what Hinata is going to look like when she's older!? Holy crap she's hot." He said excitedly, I smiled smugly and crossed my arms.

"Hell yea and she's my girl friend" I said feeling awesome. My younger self looked up at me and raised his hand, laughing I high fived him.

"How did that happen? I like Sakura don't you?" I shook my head.

"Nah after awhile the feelings dwindled and during a battle with the leader of akatsuki she-"

"Wait! You fought the leader of akatsuki! Oh I'm so totally going to kick ass when I'm older dattebayo!" he exclaimed. I sweat dropped and interrupted him.

"Yah but anyway like I was saying during the battle Hinata came out to save me, she said that she liked me. In fact she later told me she's liked me for a long time" I said pointedly to him. He seemed to get the message.

"And yah I'm sure you still like Sakura but think about it Sakura is mean and hits us. Hinata is nice caring and she supported us before the exams." He seemed deep in thought. I grinned hook line aaaaand….

"Oh by the way here's a picture of Sakura now" I handed him a picture of Kakashi and Sakura and I.

"Well she didn't change much did she" he said, I laughed.

"Not really neither in looks or personality in fact, you know Baa-Chan's super strength" he nodded.

"She taught it to Sakura" My younger self and I shivered involuntarily.

"Anyway get to know Hinata better, it's worth it, believe it"

**Shippuden**

**Hinata**

I watched as the boys left and sighed at their antics. I then turned to my younger self and caught her staring, she quickly averted her eyes.

"I know what you're thinking; trust me I didn't expect to turn out like this. I hope it gives you confidence in knowing that you look better than Sakura" I said figuring out what was going through my younger selves head. She blushed and fidgeted with her fingers.

"So is d-dating Naruto-kun everything I-I imagined it t-to be" she asked, I giggled and nodded.

"Definitely, out first date was yesterday we went to Ichiraku and I told him all about how I admired him for so many years… well you know" I said. She nodded and quirked her head and reached up running a hand through her short hair.

"Why did you grow your hair out" she asked, I shrugged.

"I'm not sure short hair didn't fit my figure so I let it grow I never really thought about it. Oh and by the way if I were you… well wrong choice of words but you should be expecting more attention from Naruto from now on" she flushed and she started daydreaming. I giggled and let her daydream as the Narutos walked out.

"Well I think we should go see Baa-chan about all this" Naruto said as he sat next to Hinata, mimicked the action with her younger counterpart. The younger two looked up at Naruto questioningly.

"Wouldn't that arouse some suspicion with the four of use walking through town" Naruto looked deep in thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers.

"I got it just henge into me we'll say your just clones" The two nodded and performed the jutsu. The four of them then headed to the hokage tower.

**Shippuden**

**Naruto**

We walked into the hokage's office after knocking and receiving a curt 'come in". Tsunade looked up and sighed.

"What is it Naruto?" she said in an annoyed tone. I scratched the back of my head and signaled to the clones. The younger two dispelled the henge and Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"And may I ask what this is" I quickly went into explaining and the younger two helped fill in parts. After we were done Tsunade seemed terrified she clenched her hands tightly on the desk causing it to crack. My younger counterpart and I asked simultaneously.

"Baa-chan what's wrong" her skin paled and she spoke in a hushed whisper.

"You mean I have to deal with… t-t-two of you…. I need a drink…. SHIZUNE!" she yelled a crash was heard and a frazzled shizune opened the door.

"yes lady Tsunade" she said shakily"

"Sake" the Hokage said, Shizune sighed and after a quick confused glance between the four teenagers she closed the door and hurried off. I sweat dropped at the fuss she caused.

"Well if you're done being dramatic what should we do" The hokage sighed.

"All I can say is be honest I mean if they believe it they believe it if not then all well" I sighed I figured she'd have better advice, even I could have come with that.

"I guess we should tell your friends first ill call for them… looks like rookie 9 are gonna have a reunion." She smiled and took the large bottle of sake from shizune as she returned.

**Shippuden**

**Naruto**

Once the group of teens including Sai arrived, who conveniently were all in the village, Sakura was the first to ask what everyone else was thinking.

"Shishou why have you summoned us all here?" Tsunade sighed and looked around the group for a minute before answering.

"It seems that Naruto, our number 1# most unpredictable ninja has proven his title again. Naruto Hinata come in" she said, our younger counterparts, Hinata and I entered the room, the rest of the rookie 9 and team Gai looked at them confused. It was Sakura who spoke up again.

"Umm care to explain Naruto" she said slightly annoyed. I sighed,

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet" I gestured to the younger two and said with a smirk.

"These two are me and Hinata from the past to be precise right after the mission to get the bikochu." I finished and crossed my arms waiting for the questions. They didn't come, I looked at everyone and saw they were shocked. Kiba was the first to respond. He walked over to the younger two and sniffed around them while petted Akamaru, he stood straight and said,

"They smell the same" he said and shrugged.

"When it comes to Naruto not much surprises me" he said lightly punching me in the arm.

"Yes I'm confirmed it they are the same people. That or this is the most advanced henge in the world" said Neji calmly everyone sweat dropped and Sakura said loudly as she fell too her knees.

"No no no no not another one I can't deal with another Naruto" everyone laughed at Sakura's theatrics. Except me of course but all well.

"So are you going to have train him Naruto so he knows the same things as you?" asked Tsunade, I sighed.

"I'll try but I'll never be a good of teacher as Pervy-sage" I said sadly, it was then that my younger counter part spoke up.

"Well why can't Pervy sage teach me then?" he asked I looked down at him and realized that he didn't know yet I sighed and knelt down eye to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"He's dead….. Pein killed him" I said sadly, he shook his head and pushed me away.

"NO your LYING he can't be not pervy- sage NO!" he took off out of the room everyone tensed to chase him but I raised my hand to stop them.

"No I know where he's going ill talk to him" I walked out the door and headed towards the hokage monument.

**Pre Shippuden**

**Hinata**

I watched as Naruto-kun rushed out the door I wanted to follow him but I figured he wouldn't need my help. I sighed and hung my head, at least until I felt my older self put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up and she smiled at me.

"Go get him, he'll need you there for comfort" She said, I nodded with determination in my eyes as I took off, Byakugan flared following after the older Naruto.


	4. Announcement

**Authors note: Umm small announcement I will be switching to third person story writing thanks to Alpha Liege for pointing out the flaws cuz honestly it kind of confuses me too hehe *sweatdrop* but I will do first person on occasion if the situation calls for it I just thought that most stories don't do first person but I understand why now it harder and confusing to remember to keep it in that form of writing and too Dragonstorm545 sorry I realized it took awhile but I had two show the different time periods for a better understanding. And to all who fav and reviewd and followed even though I put the story up like yesterday haha thanks so much and I will be posting 1-2 chapters at least every day if for some reason I can't I will inform you of that so please read on. And I am an avid reader of Naruhina fanfiction so any good stories you can recommend id love to hear them.**


End file.
